A Day At The Beach
by kyohei's girl
Summary: What would happen if the cast from Ranma 12 and Inuyash met? Find out in this twisted and insulting story taking place at the beach. YAY!


grumbles stupid categories. grumbles why don't they have a manga category so I can publish stuff about the Wallflower on it……imagines Kyohei being able to do whatever she wants in her fan fic

O well……I'll just have to have him here introducing my story with me. grins creepily

And Pop! Randomly Kyohei from the Wallflower appears.

Kyohei: What the hell? Where am I?

Me: HI! smilinglyfar too broadly to be sane You're with me, you're mine.

Kyohei: Ahh hell….

Me: If you're gonna be mean you can go in the closet! motions to tiny closet filled with clothes

Kyohei: sigh Don't you have anything better to do?

Me: Well, actually know….but we can introduce my story!

Kyohei: You do it.

Me: Well maybe I will!

Here's something that I adapted from something I wrote a long time ago, well a year but in when you're young a year is so much longer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Ranma ½ and Inuyasha or anything to do with it or Kyohei, even though I would like to……

A Day at the Beach

"Dad, why the hell are we here?" Akane asked in one of her very common yet damn annoying pissy moods, for the whole Tendo family was at the beach, in swimsuits, for no apparent reason.

"Hurry up! You have to see this!" the brainless buffoon that supposedly ran the Tendo family replied while dragging his 3 daughters and future son-in-law. He motioned to a group of people dressed in ancient Japanese kimonos.

"What? It's just people in kimonos. You'd think all of you would be sick of seeing people in kimonos by now……" replied the half boy, half girl, as he wondered off in no apparent direction.

The group of kimono wearers seemed to have separated by the time the bumbling moron managed to drag his family to their supposed spot. Seeing as there was nothing better to do they dispersed while Soun mourned his missed chance at seeing people in ancient kimonos. Akane found herself wondering around the beach, and being the "special" kind of person who always manages to get herself into situations in which she needs rescuing, got lost.

Walking alone on the beach she found herself a crowd of people pointing and laughing at some random guy.

"Hey look at this guy!" some random kid said.

"He's funny looking," said some other even more random kid who just so happened to incredibly fat with bulging eyes resembling a toad.

"Look who's talking," the victim of their torment mumbled to himself. He just so happened to be Inuyasha, from the series Inuayasha.

Akane, being on the not-nearly-as-intelligent- as-she-should-be side decided to pull his ears, completely oblivious to snarling doggie teeth, and long vicious claws and the immense sword that Inuyasha carried.

Inuyasha, having a short temper (well in this case it is perfectly understandable because who wouldn't want to lash out at the idiot tugging on their ears) snarled, "I'll maim you, you pathetic human!"

"It talks," Akane thought to herself instead of fearing for her life, when randomly Miroku walks by.

"Why am I here," the perverted monk asked his um… friend? Inuyasha.

"The hell if I know. The hell if I care! Do you see this goddamn retard tugging on my ear? Yeah….. So why don't you just go back from where ever the hell you came from so I can tear this thing to shreds?" Inuyasha questioned the monk while his little anime veins started to pop out all over his body.

"But I'm not entirely sure where I came from," the monk replied while giving the ear-pulling retard a good look over. "Inuyasha, she does have a nice bust…"

Akane, too enthralled by Inuyasha's ears to beat the crap out of the monk like a normal anime girl would, continued to tug on Inuyasha's ears. Inuyasha however, getting more pissed off by the second told the monk to get the hell away from him and find Kagome.

"Kagome!" the monk sounded worried. "Where is Kagome!"

Suddenly a loud "KAW!" erupted from the other side of the beach, but being loud enough, the monk and the half-dog demon were able to hear it.

That's chapter one. YAY!


End file.
